love story
by sandk
Summary: kakashi likes sakura ...sakura tired of hurt from her past...new mission isnt wat she wanted
1. Chapter 1

Sakura and kakashi love story

Sakura was just walking down to the hakages offices when kakashi appeared out of no where

"Hey sakura where are you going?"

She thinks for a moment and replies

"Lady Tsunade asked me to see her ... Why would you want to know kakashi sensei? "

Kakashi thinks to himself

'She might be as scary as her in strength and will be better than her maybe just maybe'

"Sakura would you like to go on a date with me to go over whose squad you'd be with"

Sakura was thinking 'date hmm no I shall tell him it's just a drink and that I'm still waiting for him'

"Kakashi it won't be a date it will be a drink to discuss sorry"

She carried on walking and then the pushed someone against the wall. It was him she has been waiting and waiting now he turns up. She cannot believe her luck. Now it's her turn to have revenge.

"Hey sakura how have you been keeping?" asked sasuke

She doesn't know what to say so she

"I'm ok but please leave me alone I'm busy"

She starts to walk away and he shouts

"I came back to take you with me!"

She smiles and waves whilst she running with tears. She just wanted his attention back before he left.

Why in gods name did he come back I just want a normal life and I am over it... But now I think about it I really do want to go for a drink with kakashi but maybe sasuke can see that I have moved on. Sakura and kakashi sounds like a plan she thought.

While at tsunade office.

"sakura I need you to go fetch Sasuke right away he needs medical attention and he doest want it from me he asked for you!"

"I'm sorry what did you just say he wants me ….well I have no choice now do I"

"that is after you and kakashi sort out the new gennin"

sorry chapter short its my 1st one so let me know if you want more sorry bout the spelling mistakes i really cant spell atall


	2. Chapter 2

Maybe just maybe this will work out after all I can be with kakashi for drinks while sasuke watches. She thought

"kakashi ? You here ?" yelled sakura

"Ahh sakura you're here and not pissed off something wrong with you" chuckled Kakashi

She smiled and went towards him she was just wearing a kimono and flaunting herself …

**THUD**

"Hahaha you alright sakura ?"

"yes I am fine ..stupid dress"

He helps her up and pulls her close and says

"lets get working on new teams" he purred

She giggled

Omg I haven't done that well since never she thought

"Right we have naruto as leader and he is with Konahamaru and his 2 friends!" he exclaimed

"Wow our naruto is growing up hehe," sakura laughed

He liked the way she said 'our naruto'

What they didn't know was they were being watched by sasuke.

Sasuke pov

When did sakura get so ..so sexy and when did kakashi get on time anywhere

Omg whats the world coming to.

He gets out his DS and carries on playing professor Layton's Pandora's box.

Now I am smart now why cant I complete this puzzle.

Normal pov

Sakura dress strap started to fall and kakashi but cant but stare.

"sakura your strap is falling down" kakashi gulps

"pardon .. Oh sorry" she fumbles with her strap "this dress always does it"

Few minutes later

"Kakashi why do you keep staring at me?"

They both here a thud but they don't think nothing of it

"well sakura I am doing it because your really cute" he replies

She blushes and he walks over to her and sits next to her. He looks into those emerald eyes of hers. She looks into his eye then without realising it she moves her hand to his headband to remove it. She stops and he smiles.

"im sorry I didn't mean to" she stutters

"no big deal sakura" replies kakashi smoothly

Kakashi removes his headband and said

"this is for your eyes only"

Sakura couldn't think of what to say and she touches his eye and goes to move away when kakashi grabs her hand and places it over his left eye and she gets closer to his face she kisses his cheek and says

"thank you"

She was crying he couldn't figure what for.

She carries on kissing him when she reaches his lips they here

"oi sasuke why you outside sensei's place" naruto shouted


	3. Chapter 3

Kakashi sits there shocked of whats just occurred outside his house.

Sakura just sits there laughing and gets up whilst kakashi is looking and figuring out what she is gonna do.

She opens the window to where sasuke was sitting.

"Sasuke come here please" sakura yelled

Sasuke walks to her mumbling "well done naruto you are gonna get me killed"

When he got to sakura and she clenched her fist she sent him flying from the scene.

"naruto what the hell you doing here?" kakashi asks

"well I was sent here buy granny to get the lists" he sed with a shrug

"well here you go dude" sakura replied throwing her papers at him

"bye naruto" she sed and shut the window and closed the curtain

Kakashi chuckled and pulled her close.

"What do you want to do now hmm Sakura?" he asked

Sakura leaned towards him and started to kiss him from where they left off.

After 15 minutes of kissing each other they start to go further until.

KNOCK KNOCK

"OI KAKASHI LET ME CHALLENGE YOU TO A YOUTHFUL GAME OF ROCK PAPER SCISSORS!" yelled Gai

Sakura stifled a laugh and walks to the front door and waves.

KAKASHIS POV

Oh for feck sake go away he thinks

"bye sakura"

Turning to Gai and he shakes his head because he bought every one round even anko.

"well kakashi looks like you almost had fun who is she then" anko purred

"sorry guys I have to go on a mission tomorrow and im tired" said Kakashi

"kakashi can I stay here I left my key behind" anko hoped

ANKOS POV

Maybe he let me sleep in the same bed again he'd enjoyed it before but he seems to be happy about something

"suppose but your gonna have to sleep on the couch" he replied coldly

I want more than that I want more so she slips him into a trance saying that he wants her to bed him.

NEXT MORNING

Sakura pov

Hmm kakashi said he wanted me round this morning and he's not up.

When she spots his door open to Anko and Kakashi kissing. She cant help but form tears and he sees her and looks surprised and looks at anko confused.

She runs off to see her shishou. How can he do this after what passion they shared. Unless he didn't feel that same passion.

"Come in" said the grumpy voice

Tsunade saw her tears and hugged her.

"why did he and her" sakura trailed off

Tsunade looked at her and sighed saying "maybe he was kissing her goodbye Saku even know I don't know why you like him I thought you wouldn't love again after"

"I know milady but I cant help but feel like this why should I have to be the one that gets hurt I cant go to my mum for these things she's a drunk and and"

KNOCK KNOCK

"who's there!" the hogake yelled

"Its kakashi he needs to speak with you" replied shizune


	4. Chapter 4

**Sakura just looked like a train has run her over she was full of emotion. **

"**Sakura leave now but before you go you may use my library to read romance novels" tsunade says " not the ones that jairaya wrote."**

**Sakura nodded and left opening the door to kakashi. Walking past him like nothing had happened.**

"**sakura wait" kakashi says and grabs her arm when sakura pulls her arm away**

"**just leave me alone" she shouts **

**Sakura pov **

**May as well go and see if sasuke needs any wounds attended to and maybe I go and see hinata and naruto.**

**5 minutes later**

**KNOCK KNOCK**

"**hi sakura what brings you here?" asks the sasuke**

"**just going to check your wounds and your eyes" she replied**

"**hn spose" he says hiding the fact he's pleased. **

"**um sasuke can I ask you something?" asked sakura**

"**yer sure" **

"**do you think im ugly?"**

**He pauses **

"**no your not your really beautiful a natural beauty"**

**Sakura pov **

**Damnit why did I say that … wait what did he say….**

**O man why is this happening to me. Im going to see kakashi later and say what I want to say. But right now I have to sort sasukes eyes out.**

"**ready sasuke im gonna look at your left eye which I punched," **

"**yup btw sakura want to go out to eat with me later … I cant cook"**

**I dunno should I or shouldn't I. I'm really not sure.**

**Right time to concentrate **

"**this may sting" **

"**hn" **

"**its nearly done and what is going on with your eyes they can only focus for about a minute and"**

**Sasuke pulls her in for a kiss he holds her tight he wont let go.**

**Sasuke pov**

**She's not putting on a fight. I better pull away.**

"**sakura im sorry"**

"**no problem Sasuke why did you kiss me"**

"**I have no idea your lips they are just soo sweet"**

**Please don't hit me please don't hit me **

"**sasuke im sorry I cant" **

**He stands up looking her and turns around she hugs him from behind**

"**thank you sasuke"**

**She turns around and kakashi was standing there. **

"**sakura why did you hug him I thought we are together"**

"**no we are not u should of fought of that when you kissed anko" **

"**kakashi sensei why do you even bother with her in the 1****st**** place I saw you together I will make her happy"**

**Sakura pov **

**What the hell since when did sasuke actually stick up for me.**

"**because I never felt like that towards anyone, im sorry sakura forgive me tsunade took my blood and tested it for unknown bodies."**

**I stare at him why why does my heart feel happy.**

"**im sorry sasuke I shall see you tomorrow for your other eye" **

**I smiled weakly**

**I run out the door leaving kakashi stunned.**

**Kakashi pov **

**I run after sakura.**

"**wait SAKURA stop for a moment why cant you believe me"**

**She stops and says**

"**trusting needs to be gained believing doesn't happen like that kakashi.."**

**I smile grabs her hand and pulls her towards me she surprised and I kiss her.**

**Sakura pov**

**Im soo confused why do my legs feel like jelly to this man. **

**I start kissing him back without realising it.**


	5. darling

Sakura pov

Kakashi held onto me so tight while he kissed me I couldn't believe it.

"Omg is that kakashi kissing a pink haired freak,"

"Erm Mika that Sakura you know immense strength and amazing healing powers"

I hear other mumbles but I try to pull away but hes holding on to tight it feels good.

"Sakura your dads back from his business trip he doesn't seem happy!" shouts her neighbour torio

Kakashi pulls away

"why would your father be annoyed with you ?"

"I can have a guess my mum left him again after saying no more cheating I better go,"

"I will come with you sakura cheating at wat,"

"my mum or step mum is a gambler and she can cheat wit her legs closed,"

**TIME WARP**

"dad whats going on ?"

"sakura why is this man in my house?"

"who,"

I turn around and see itachi sitting on my families sofa.

"hello darling,"

What the hell is he doing here.

"last time I saw u itachi it wasn't friendly atll you came into my bed and,,,,"

I brake down crying why has he come back to haunt me.

"sakura you didn't invite him?"

"no father I did not why would I bring a criminal to our home I just want to get away from him"

"why are you crying my dear," he stepped towards me "your mine and you know it I took the greatest gift anyone could get from you"

sorry to cut the chapter short hehe dont you just love cliffhangers mwahahahaha


	6. Chapter 6

I will not be continue this story as I have a new 1 and I can write that 1 better sorry guys x check it out

Uni life

sank


End file.
